Lacrymosa - Esclave de ses rêves
by Amako-sama
Summary: La folie guette, juste ici. La nuit souffle dans sa nuque, le cri monte, hurle et s'éteint dans un gargouillement écoeurant. Dis bonjour à la baie vitrée.


Toujours dans la série Lacrymosa mais plus court cette fois. J'ai fais un cauchemar et derrière j'ai regardé Mozart L'Opéra Rock -je ne veux aucun commentaire sur mes goûts musicaux s'ilvousplaîtmerci.

Pas de warning particulier à part un peu de démence et de souffrance psychologique.

La musique de cet O.S. est **Ashes from the Oath** de Axel Rudi Pell.

* * *

Tony eut un rire frénétique avant de laisser une toux rauque déchirer sa gorge. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Loki endormit à ses côtés. Loki dont les traits se brouillaient pour distordre son beau visage en un masque grimaçant qui fit frissonner Tony. Détournant le regard de cette figure de cauchemars, il repoussa les couvertures et s'extirpa du lit, posant ses pieds sur la moquette et se délectant de la douceur du tissus sous ses orteils. Posant ses mains sur ses genoux, paumes tournées vers le haut, il contempla les volutes rouges dessiner des silhouettes sanglantes sur sa peau blafarde.

Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa chair et et reflétait les rayons de la lune. Tony tourna la tête vers le mur où des ombres inquiétantes ondulaient leurs carcasses décharnées. Avec un sursaut de peur, il se leva, vacillant sur ses genoux instables avant de prendre appui contre la tête du lit. Il sentit le souffle chaud de la nuit sur sa nuque et frissonna de terreur. Se propulsant en avant, il se traîna jusqu'à la porte, regardant le battant de bois se torde et le sang bouillonnant et collant dégouliner le long de la poignée rougeoyante.

Terrorisé à l'idée de toucher la poignée de métal en fusion, il préféra enfoncer la porte d'un coup d'épaule, gémissant lorsque des échardes de bois s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Il sentit les griffes des ombres frôler son dos et laissa échapper un grognement de peur. Trébuchant dans le couloir, à demi écroulé sur le sol, il rampa une seconde vers le penthouse avant de réussir à se relever et à poser son épaule blessée contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration.

Le sang s'écoula de la blessure pour venir tatouer sa souffrance sur le mur grimaçant où les yeux sanglants de la nuit fixaient Tony. Clignant des yeux rapidement, le souffle court, il s'éloigna du mur pour tenter quelques pas vers l'entrée du penthouse. Une ombre menaçante lui barra la route et il laissa échapper un gémissement d'horreur pure lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa gueule béante où grouillait un magma noir pour hurler sa folie à la figure de Tony.

Il se laissa tomber au sol et se recroquevilla en laissant les larmes envahir son visage. Il sentit de nouveau le souffle de la nuit dans sa nuque et ses mots susurrés à son oreille comme autant de mensonges et de promesses de mort. Avec une force qu'il ne se soupçonnait pas avoir, il se jeta en avant et arriva enfin dans le penthouse. Il se traîna jusqu'au canapé -non pas un canapé, les canapés n'ont pas de jambes.

Avec un rire fou, il contempla la baie vitrée qui lui adressait un sourire. Il lui répondit volontiers, salua le bar du même coup avant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil. Pas moche, ce bar. Il lui ferait bien du gringue une fois que sa tête aurait cessé de tourner. Sa tête ? Une tête, quoi une tête ?

Connaît pas.

Oh, jolie lumière. Étoile filante, courante, galopante, sautillante, dansante, chantante, larmoyante. Merde !

Où est passé ma raison, monsieur le corbeau, puisque la nuit me laisse enfin tranquille.

La nuit, c'est très surfait. Impossible, incapable, arrête. Ne fais confiance aux yeux sanglants.

Hurle, pleure, meurt. La nuit est derrière toi.

Bois. Oui, bois, c'est tout ce qu'il te reste. Ne demande pas à la baie vitrée ce qu'elle en pense, elle est aussi pétée que toi.

Tony poussa un hurlement en sentant la morsure glacée de la nuit sur ses côtés nus, les griffes de l'étendue noire s'enfoncer dans sa chair et le déchirer en millions de petits éclats sanglants. Le murmure à ses oreilles devint un hurlement, un cri déchirant la lumière des étoiles derrière la baie vitrée souriante. Et la nuit se referma sur son esprit, arrachant ses yeux à la saveur de l'oublie.

- TONYYYY !

Il se réveilla en sursaut, détachant difficilement ses ongles enfoncés dans la peau de son visage, arrachant des lambeaux de chair. Il les contempla un instant, hébété, avant de sentir la vague de douleur partir de son épaule déboîtée par ses mouvements désordonnés se répercuter dans chacun de ses os, dans chacune de ses cellules. Son regard perdu se posa sur Loki, souffle chaud dans sa nuque et mains douce contre ses côtes pour le réveiller du cauchemar dans lequel il s'était perdu.

Il se tourna vers le dieu qui s'était relevé, assis à ses côtés. Puis il plongea dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots douloureux et toux rauque qui déchira sa gorge. Loki, dont les larmes coulaient également, serra ses bras puissants autours du corps brisé de son amant aux nuits détruites par les souvenirs de captivité, de nuit noire sans étoiles et de sang.

Puis il posa sa main sur l'épaule blessée, replaçant l'articulation, avant de soigner les plaies du visage de Tony. Enfin, il nettoya d'un sort le sang et la sueur qui couvraient leurs deux corps et leurs draps. Les deux amants se recouchèrent, tentant de trouver un sommeil qui les fuyaient. Ils s'endormirent, presque apaisés. Jusqu'au prochain cauchemar.

Dans le penthouse, la baie vitrée eut un sourire torve.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé ? Je suis navrée si il reste des fautes mais je ne me sens pas spécialement le courage de relire.

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


End file.
